Wolfmask
by Red Shadow Ranger
Summary: repost Three thousand years befor PRWF: Six Warriors are trying to defend their land from the evil Orgs. But nothing in their power can defeat them. But one of them followed an ancient story and full filled it's prophecy. MerrickOC Repost chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfmask**

Summary: PRWF: _This is what happens before Merrick finds the Wolf mask. I want at least one review before I continue please._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

Note: Camren, Daniel, Maximus, Ali and Tanya are not the ancient warriors real names. They are made up.

**A/N: I am putting this up as a repost. It is similar but I checked the grammar again and added a little bit. I'm doing this to all of my stories because I am so far behind on them.**

Prologue:

Merrick, one of the six ancient warriors, stood with the other five warriors Camren, Daniel, Maximus, Ali and Tanya, overlooking the lake where the temple of Animaria once stood. In its place was a lake shaped like a Turtle. In three thousand years time this lake would be called Turtle Cove Lake. It was night and Merrick looked up and saw the moon, the moons light reflecting of the lake. If the Orgs weren't attacking, then the six warriors could stay there forever. But the Orgs were attacking and they could faintly hear the screams of the people of Animaria trying to flee form the stampeding Orgs, who were destroying everything in sight.

"Let's go and defeat the Orgs for Princess Shayla." Camren said determination in his voice.

"Right," The other warriors, except Merrick, answered. They were about to run of down to the Village of Animarian when Ali noticed that Merrick was still looking at the full moons reflection on the lake.

"Merrick, are you coming?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Princess Shayla." Merrick answered. He was remembering the time when he gave the Princess the necklace. He could remember the huge smile she gave him when she saw it.

"I told you he had feelings for her." Maximus whispered to his best mate, Daniel. Daniel and Maximus snickered at this remark. They stopped dead when they saw the look on Tanya's face. It was a 'If you don't shut up then I'm gonna kill you' sort of look.

"Let's go." Merrick said, ignoring the quivering Maximus and Daniel. "Let's go and destroy the Orgs for Princess Shayla."

"Yeah," The others replied. They then ran of down the hill towards the Orgs.

Meanwhile, in a cave three animal crystals glowed on a table. The Wolfmask was on a stand, waiting for some foolish human to put it on so Zen-Aku could be awakened. People knew about but what they didn't know was that one of the six Ancient Warriors would put the mask on and be cursed for three thousand years.

_Hope you liked this chapter. If you want me to continue then please review. I want __at least one review before I continue please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfmask**

Summary: PRWF-_This is what happens when Merrick finds the cursed mask. What will happen if he puts it on?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: This is the second reposted chapter. The next chapter will be completely new.**

Chapter 1:

When the six ancient warriors reached the village, what they saw took their breath away. Orgs were destroying everything that they came into contact with. Buildings were alight with trapped people screaming for help, blackened trees made it look like a haunted wood just outside the village and people were running everywhere. Some toddlers were crying over their dead mothers and fathers, trying to wake them but not succeeding.

"Wild force warriors, you have finally come to help us," a man said. He wore the whitest of white tunic with gold lining and brown sandals. He was a small man, measuring about 5"10. He was about 40 years old and had graying hair.

"Sorry that we were a bit late, Master Cleaften, but..." Camren tried to say.

"No buts, Camren, you should have been here when the carnage started! Only God knows how many people have died from these Orgs. Not one building has not been touched by the Orgs. If you came sooner then there may have not been so much carnage." Master Cleaften said.

"We were sending Princess Shayla into the sky. After she went into the sky safely, we took a moment to remember her." Merrick explained.

"Oh, did you face any trouble up there?" Master Cleaften asked.

"Well, if you count the fact that Merrick nearly cried when we sent Princess Shayla up into the sky, no," Maximus said, backing away from Tanya.

"This is no time for joking, Maximus and Tanya, leave him alone." Master Cleaften told Maximus and Tanya. Tanya then let Maximus out of the headlock that he was in. Tanya glared at Daniel and he stopped his snickering.

An Org fired a laser at Master Cleaften and the Wild Force Warriors. The force of the explosion propelled them into the sky. They all landed on the floor heavily.

"Master Cleaften! Master Cleaften! Are you okay?" Ali shouted as she ran up to Master Cleaften.

"Yes, I am fine White Tiger Warrior. Warriors, gather round." Master Cleaften said, sitting up with the help of Ali. The other five Warriors gathered around Master Cleaften. "Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, there was an Emperor of a great country. This country was Kalgar and he had a great empire. His name? King Viktor. He wanted to extend his empire even further. But there was a slight problem. His towns and settlements were rebelling, other empires were taking over his land and his soldiers were losing faith in the great Kalgan Empire. So he decided to make more soldiers. He ordered a gladiator battle to be held. The last three men standing would be rewarded greatly. Retinaxe, Nayzor and Mandilok were the last three men standing. They went to the Imperial Palace in Kalm to receive their prize. But they weren't expecting what they got. King Viktor's guards seized the three men and attached them to a machine. It was a stormy night so when a lightning bolt hit the spire at the top of the Imperial Palace, it made violet lines go up and down their bodies. He turned them into Orgs."

"What are Orgs?" Daniel asked.

"I was coming to that until you interrupted me Black Bison Warrior!" Master Cleaften said angrily. There was a small explosion nearby.

"We had better move to a safer place." Camren said while covering his head from the flying earth.

"Or we can go and kick Org butt!" Tanya stated.

"You can go and destroy the Orgs after I've told you this story. I am dying young Warriors so I must stay here until I have completed the story, then I can pass on to the other world." Master Cleaften said.

"You're not going to die, Master Cleaften. If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be able to be warriors and have these animal crystals." Ali cried.

"Please do not cry White Tiger Warrior. Now please let me finish the story." Master Cleaver said, holding Ali's hand. The Warriors all nodded their heads. "Right, now where was I. Oh yes, those three young men were turned into Duke Orgs. They kept their names but became slaves to King Viktor. King Viktor then sent the three Duke Orgs to get back his empire. They terrorized towns and villages but when they reached the town of Animaria, then they met there match. Five warriors fought and defeated the three Duke Orgs. A sixth one came wearing wolf Armour. But it nearly destroyed him so they hid his three animal crystals and the Wolfmask in a cave. Any questions?"

"What happened to the Wolf Armour?" Merrick asked.

"The Wolf Armour come's with the Wolfmask. You put the mask on and it transforms you into the Wolf Warrior." Master Cleaver answered.

"What happened to Master Org?" Camren asked.

"Nobody knows. After his three Duke Orgs were destroyed he disappeared. When the six Warriors went to Kalm to arrest King Viktor. They found his lab and a few green seeds. These seeds had vines coming out of it. They decided that they were a threat so the Warriors destroyed the lab." Master Cleaften answered.

"What will happen when you leave us?" Daniel asked.

"You will find out soon enough. But remember this, the Orgs are stronger now that..." Master Cleaften started to say but before he could finish a vine had wrapped itself around his limp form and strangled what little breath he had.

"Nooooo! Master Cleaften!" Ali screamed.

Camren dragged Ali away from Master Cleafton's limp form. They looked up and they saw a man wearing brown with a staff in his hand.

_This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. Anyway, sorry for the long wait guys but I think it was worth it. Hope you all like it and remember, I want at least one review before I continue in the near future._


End file.
